Talk:Heracross/@comment-3410435-20150709034620
Super Smash Bros Quote - "Heracross are powerful creatures that are known to drive their single horns into the bellies of their foes and then toss them over their heads. The immense power of their Megahorn move is said to be the strongest among Bug Pokémon. They are one of several types of Pokémon that can be found by shaking trees." Strength & Striking Feats Ash's Heracross is consistently, one of the physically stronger Pokemon Ash owns. It's a pokemon known to go head-to-head with physically stronger combatants, and is capable of fighting the likes of Scizor who is also known to have great physical strength as well as fending off attacks with its steel-hide. Capable of chucking a steel robot high into mid-air with little effort . Heracross vs Donphan , the basic species of Donphan from its Pokedex entries, is capable of clearing rockslides/mudslides with the pure force of its tackles, especially when it gains momentum. Heracross throws it around like a ragdoll, even when its charging. It did lose in the end, but it's a feat that shows its strength. Should also be comparable to it in speed too, considering it was catching it. Said Donphan could do this to Onix with just its tackle (a move rock types are known for easily tanking). Possibly his BEST lifting and throwing feat thus far. Done without its horn . Easily tosses a Magmar into the air extremely high, effortlessly . Same with Pikachu . Plows through a Flamethrower with little effort. Capable of fighting and stalemating a well-trained Venusaur for a time before being incapacitated after tanking a full power Solar Beam. This Venusaur is special due to being trained by one of the more powerful Pokemon trainers in the anime series (Battle Frontier is home to the creme of the crop, who ar epossibly on par with the elite four of a region, how do we know this, some of them train Legendaries like the Regi's and Articuno. Venusaur's are known to use sheer physical strength to cause earthquakes. Striking feat. Chucks a large mass of stones into mid-air with a Megahorn, along with its target for impressive damage. Arguably one of its best striking feats, Hyper Beam vs Darkrai's Ice Beam . Sleep talk Megahorn hits , and hits hard. He loses, but still, it's a Darkrai who is well-trained (and if you have to ask WHY it's well trained while this guy makes it to the top 8 of the Sinnoh league, you're dumb). The fact that he CATCHES TWO LEGENDARIES should be a feat in itself. Speed/Agility feats Capable of landing a hit on a scizor that emphasized speed and used multiple speed-based moves in combat. Takes this even higher by actually judging where it is in said high-speed movement. Capable of moving fast enough to block multiple razor leaf's effortlessly. Again by the same well-trained Venusaur I cited before. Capable of outmaeuvering and smacking the hell out of Magmar easily. Durability/Endurance feats Capable of tanking a blow from Donphan and happily sucking on sap . This is the same Donphan who smacked the shit out of Onix. Stupid Ash recalls him before we see the damage, but... He takes a rocket to the face . Takes little to no damage while lit on fire. Is hit by Fire Blast (one of the more powerful Fire-type moves) with Magmar's full body weight from free-fall and isn't knocked out (even catching Magmar in the process). Conway's Heracross Tanks a thunderbolt . Crushes Protect with Feint. The landing from it using its horn to throw its opponent . Pretty powerful impact. Comes out on top of a dual exchange of attacks with Megahorn and Thunder Punch (though Elekid is hurt). Doesn't faint from a Blaze-empowered Flamethrower from Chimchar.Though does so shortly after. Now for some manga feats. Those do still exist, ya know. Kato's Heracross ''(Arceus and the Jewel of Life) Clashed against Pikachu's Iron Tail with Megahorn and was smacked away with Pikachu, Pikachu's Iron Tail is known to smash stones to smithereens without effort. Took a Volt Tackle to the face and was only a bit dazed. Jousts with Piplup, wins exchange, tosses effortlessly. ''Bugsy's Heracross '' Not too many BIG showings, though some good feats overall... Heracross saves Bugsy from a cave-in. Short skirmish with ''Suicune ''of all things. Gets decked, good feats for Suicune considering the physical prowess the Heracross species is known for. Was still able to fight afterward though, good durability. Tanks a Confusion with Endure. Though Mr.Mime was noticeably hurt which may have lessened the effectiveness of the attack. ''Greta's Heracross One of the stronger showings of Heracross in combat is with Greta who is known as a skilled Pokemon Trainer, as well as part of the Battle Frontiers squad showing her talents as Scott only picks the "best of the best" as seen in the games and anime. Fight against Sceptile . Sceptile is known for its exceptional speed , though it's not in its jungle element, it should still be much faster than Heracross, especially since it was well-trained before coming to Battle Frontier (Spoiler: It's Wally's Sceptile.). Even overpowers it , though this is a well-trained Heracross so, it should. An example of said speed as a Grovyle . Feats for Sceptile, dodges an avalanche (though it is in a berserk state) and easily overwhelms Golem with a single leaf-blade , though it was a rental Pokemon. More feats show it dodging a Glalie's close quarters Sheer Cold and Ice Beam after being bitten by it. It tanks a Sheer Cold , keep in mind Glalie species are known for their freezing capabilities and with a simple bite. Sceptile one-shots Glalie, known for a body that's "solid as rock" with an Iron Tail. Goes against Dusclops in the same round of battles, tanks a Psychic. Other Heracross Strength feat . Other Quote: ''"No matter how heavy its opponents, it flings them far away with its prized horn." - Taken from TCG Pokedex Data - Heracross - Boundaries Crossed 8 '' Take a note of "any". Though it may not mean much until its shown throwing away some massive creatures, it has shown the ability to throw away large tanks (like the Diglett tank shown) and did so casually. We don't really know the upper quotient of Ash's Heracross' physical throwing power. It's throwing power should adequately give it striking force too, as its a regular part of its arsenal, and has shown intense enough force to break the ground and create craters from the freefall. Last notes: Keep in mind that although the Dex entries say that Pokemon have said abilities. This may be towards its species, it doesn't define what a Pokemon is feats wise. Heracross (and especially Mega Heracross) has some of the largest Physical Attack stats in the game. In various medias, it has shown to go up against heavy hitters and contend with them. Hell, the Donphan I showed earlier, used a TACKLE to deck something as large and as durable as Brock's Onix and during Heracross' fight with it, it was sending it away with ease. So yeah, it may only say 100 times, but their may be an even greater amount possible for it. Now whether we use the feats or the stats to dictate that strength is the choice of you all.